You and I Tonight
by Jagger13
Summary: What happens when Cortnie and her family move back to La Push, Washington after 10 years? Why did they move back? What happens when she meets Paul? I guess you'll just have to read to find out! Don't forget to review!


**A new story! Yeah, I got bored and the idea for this story has been in my head for about a week now. So, I hope you like it!**

So, today is the day that my family and I move back to good old La Push, Washington. It's where my parents are from, and where most of us kids were born. My dad has a brother, named Billy Black who lives there, and my mom has a sister that lives there. The rest of their families have passed away. My parents got tired of living there because of all the rain and we moved to Dallas, Texas when I was 6, which was 10 years ago.

My name is Cortnie, and I am 16 years old. I have 6 brothers. Alex, who is 18, the twins Joey and Nick, who are 14, Hunter is 11, Ryan is 9, and then there is Gabe, he's 6. Yeah, according to my parents he was one heck of a surprise. Anyway, it kind of sucks being the only girl, other than my mom, living in this house but I do love my brothers. We're all really close. Plus, I always have my two best friends, Taylor and Katie. I really don't know what I would do without them. I also have a dog, he's an Alaskan malamute named Leonder, or Leon. He is a year and a half old now, and he is like my child.

You're probably wondering why we're moving back, well, don't ask me because I don't know. The only thing I know is Alex, Joey, and Nick have turned into giants in the past few months, and it's kind of creepy. I just decided to not ask questions. But it's Thursday June 3rd, school just let out, and we're moving today.

"Cortnie!" Alex shouted as he ran up the steps to my room. He ran in the door and hid behind me. I laughed as Joey and Nick ran in with squirt guns and aimed them at us.

"If you guys get me wet, you're dead" I said in the most threatening voice I could make, and Leon barked at them. They looked at each other, shook their heads, and ran out of the room.

"Thanks sis," Alex said. "So, are you ready for our big move?"

"Not really. I mean, I don't mind moving back there, I'm just going to miss Taylor and Katie," I said sadly. He hugged me, and smiled before grabbing some of my boxes to take out to the car. I sat on the floor and looked at one of the only remaining items left in my room, and picture of Taylor, Katie, and I at my 16th birthday party. We had said our goodbyes last night, and I would be seeing them anymore before I left because they were both busy.

I decided that I should probably head down stairs, so I grabbed my bag for the car, and the picture and walked out of my room with Leon following. I walked down the steps to where my parents and Alex were standing, and smiled slightly.

"Come on boys, it's time to go. Make sure you have everything!" My dad yelled up the steps. Next thing I know, it sounded like an earthquake was coming as the all rushed to the steps. They were all carrying things, and pushing each other trying to get out the door first. About halfway down the steps Nick tripped on a shoe that was lying there, and fell to the bottom of the steps and all the others fell on top of him. Meanwhile, Alex and I were on the floor laughing our heads off. My mom just smiled and walked around them and up the steps, probably to make sure no one forgot anything.

"Hurry sis, you can ride with me" Alex said as he quickly helped me up, and we ran out the door to his 2000 Chevy Tahoe, which had a huge trailer hooked to the back that was full of stuff. The back seat was also piled all the way to the ceiling with stuff. Our moms SUV also had a trailer on the back, and was filled with stuff. We climbed in and waited for the others to come out. Luckily we got Gabe and Ryan to ride with us. They were sitting in the back seat with Leon in the middle. Dad was driving a giant moving truck, and Hunter was riding with him. Sadly, mom got stuck with Joey and Nick, I kind of felt bad with her. Those two together were way too much to handle sometimes.

Once everyone was finally ready, we left. It was an almost 40 hour drive straight there, so we were going to be stopping at two hotels along the ride, much to my father's dismay. He hated stopping, but my mom told him the only way she was going to go, was if we stayed at two hotels along the way. The fist hotel is in Wyoming, and the second is in Oregon, just before the Washington state line.

Time seemed to go by pretty fast since we were listening to music, and singing loudly most of the time. When we weren't doing that we were telling funny stories, or jokes. By the time we left the second hotel, we were all ready to just be there. Once we actually arrived at our house, I felt like I was about to go insane. It's Friday now, and it's about 4:30 in the afternoon.

I opened my door, and fell out onto the ground, murmuring my love for it. Everyone else got out and was laughing at me. I just glared, and got up.

"We call first dibs on a room!" Joey and Nick said together. Gosh, that is so annoying.

"Ladies first," dad said making me smile. "Get your bag, unlock the door, and you have about a 2 minute head start. I don't think we'll be able to hold them off much longer after that." I nodded, grabbed my bag, and quickly ran into the house. I could hear Leon running behind me. My parents had showed me pictures of the house before, and it was pretty nice. There was a basement, the first floor, second floor, and also a floor above that. It was a finished attic that had been turned into a bedroom, and I knew that was the one I wanted.

It didn't take me long to arrive in what would be my new room, and I smiled as I sat my bag down. It had stairs that led up to it, and there was a door at the bottom of them. When you first come up there was a closet to the right. Then you turn left and go around the banister, and there was a bathroom to the right. The room has two windows, one on each end, and was painted a light gray color. The ceilings went straight up about 2 feet before they sloped off into a point. It was perfect.

Once I finished taking everything in, I heard a stampede coming. I laughed, and decided to go watch the boys fight over rooms. Even though there were enough rooms for them all to have their own, I knew they would still fight. The second floor had 4 rooms, which is where Joey, Nick, Ryan, and Gabe were fighting. Hunter, who was standing off to the side, looked at me and we both laughed and walked down to the living room.

"Where's Alex?" I asked my mom. She pointed to the basement steps, and Hunter and I headed down. There were two rooms down there, and Hunter just decided to take one of them, and Alex had the other. I could hear the sound out my dad yelling from upstairs, and I knew it was because of the boys fighting. A few minutes later I heard someone coming down the steps.

"Your uncle Billy is sending over some boys to help us move things in, and around. He just called and said they would be here in about 5 minutes" dad said. We nodded and went upstairs to wait.

As we walked into the living room, Joey and Nick were still arguing about their rooms, apparently dad had picked for them. One mean look from our dad later and they were sitting on the floor quietly. Alex and I laughed and decided to go outside and wait.

"I can't believe we're finally here, I thought we were never going to make it. I'm just glad we didn't have to deal with dumbo and bozo the whole time. If we did, I probably would have just driven us off a cliff" Alex said and we both laughed.

"I know, right? Those two just don't know when to stop. I'm surprised dad hasn't kicked them out by now" I said. It's true though. They were constantly doing something that they shouldn't be doing, and it drove my dad crazy.

"Hey," said an unfamiliar voice, interrupting our laughing. "I'm Sam."

"I'm Alex, and this is my sister Cortnie," Alex said and I smiled. Sam had three other guys standing with him, and man, they were huge! They were also very, very buff.

"This is Embry, Jacob, and Quil," Sam said pointing to each of them.

"Jacob Black, I presume?" I asked, and he nodded. "Well, hello dear cousin." He smiled, and came and hugged me. The only thing I remember about him is that he's a year younger than me, and that he has two older sisters. "You've grown since that last time I saw you, even though I don't really remember the last time I saw you," I said and he laughed.

"Just call me Jake, and I could say the same for you, munchkin," he ruffled my hair, and I glared at him. Just then my dad came out of the house and introduced himself to them, before directing them to the moving truck to get some of the big furniture. I heard a bark, and turned around to see Leon running at the house and towards me. Sam and the others looked shocked when they saw him, probably because he was pretty big.

"What kind of dog is that?" Embry asked.

"He's an Alaskan malamute. His name is Leonder, but we all call him Leon" I replied. Embry smiled and walked over and scratched the top of Leon's head. Embry went back over to the truck and they started to move things into the house. The rest of my brother, other than Gabe, came out to help. Gabe, Leon, and I just sat in the damp grass and watched.

After they had been moving things in for about 15 minutes Joey grabbed something out of the back of the moving truck and accidentally hit Nick in the head with it. While everyone but Nick and Sam laughed, Nick pounced on Joey causing him to drop the nightstand he was holding, and it broke. I stopped laughing when I saw that both of them were shaking, and Sam quickly went over there and said something quietly causing them to stop. _I wonder what that was all about._ I thought to myself while watching them.

"Cortnie, show them where your room is, and where you want this," dad said as Embry and Quil carried my bookshelf, and Sam and Jake carried the pieces to my disassembled bed. I led them up to my room, and showed them where I wanted the things, and silently wondered how they carried the stuff without even getting out of breath.

"Are you guys like superhuman, or something?" I asked. They all just looked at each other, and laughed.

"Maybe we are" Quil said as he slung his arm over shoulder and winked at me.

"Okay Quilly" I said as I pushed his arm off. We all laughed as he pouted.

"Don't call me that."

"Too late, that's your new nickname." I smiled as he turned away and went back down the steps with Sam following him. "So, what do you guys do around here for fun?" I asked Embry while he helped Jake put my bed together.

"Well, we usually just hang out with our friends. You know, have bonfires down at the beach, and watch movies. Every other Sunday is game night; we all go to Sam and his Fiancée Emily's house and play a bunch of different games together. We're actually having a game night this Sunday, you should come. Alex, Joey, and Nick are coming too" Embry said.

"Oh, great. I'm not even sure about that. Joey and Nick will probably find some way to fight over something stupid, and then they'll probably break something" I said while laughing.

"Oh, come on Cortnie" Embry pouted. Gosh, what is it with these boys and pouting.

"Fine, I'll go. But when something gets broken, they're not my brothers."

After a few hours everything was moved into the house, and I was exhausted, even though I didn't really do anything. I grabbed my sheet and blanket out of the bag that they were in, and quickly made my bed. I grabbed some clothes and got a quick shower before jumping into my bed, and burrowing under the blanket for the night.

I awoke in the morning to Gabe jumping on my bed, and Alex laughing. I glared at them before sitting up, and asking what they wanted.

"It's sunny out today, which is rare, and we're going to go to the beach and meet up with the guys from yesterday and their friends. Do you want to come?" Alex said.

"Please come with us Cortnie!" Gabe yelled a little too loudly and I smiled and grabbed his legs pulling him down onto the bed with me.

"Okay, I'll come with you Gabe." He yelled something intelligible before jumping off the bed and running down the steps.

"Joey and Nick thought it would be funny to give the kid pop tarts for breakfast. He's been running around like that for about 2 hours now," Alex laughed.

"What time is it?" I asked him as I got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"It's 11:30," he replied. I just nodded and went into the bathroom and shut the door. "We're leaving at 12:30," he shouted as he walked by the door and went down the steps. I went to the bathroom, and went downstairs to get something to eat. Everyone except my dad, and Gabe were sitting at the table eating pancakes. I went into the kitchen and fed Leon, before going back to the table.

"Here's your pancakes Cortnie, I almost lost an arms trying to save them for you," Hunter said as I sat down next to him.

"Well, thanks bro" I said as I started to eat. "Where is dad?" I asked my mom.

"He went fishing with Billy and his friends Charlie and Harry" she said smiling. I could tell she was happy to be back here. I smiled at her and continued eating.

I finished quickly and then headed back up to my room to get ready. I brushed my teeth, put my hair in a ponytail, put my bathing suit on, and got dressed before going back downstairs. It was 12:15 by the time I finished, and we decided to just walk to the beach. I said goodbye to mom and Leon before we all walked out the door, and down the road.

It took about 10 minutes to get there, and there were already people there. When Sam saw us he waved us over. There was a woman with scars on her face, and arm standing next to him. She was absolutely gorgeous, and I could tell how much he loved her just by how he was looking at her.

"This is my fiancée Emily, Jared, his girlfriend Kim, Tom, and Paul. This is Alex, Cortnie, Joey, Nick, Hunter, Ryan, and Gabe," Sam introduced us all pointing at each of us as he did.

"Cortnie!" Quil yelled as he grabbed me from behind and swung me around making my dizzy.

"Put her down Quil, it's my turn!" Embry said as he pulled me away from Quil.

"Thanks for saving me from Quilly, Embry" I said as I hugged him. He just smiled at me and nodded. Jake came over and hugged me before he punched Quil in the shoulder as we all laughed.

"You guys want to play some football?" a voice interrupted. I looked up to see Paul smiling at me. When I looked into his eyes I felt a strange pull to him. I let my eyes run across his body, and he was really attractive. I mean, they all were, but Paul just seemed to capture my eye. "Cortnie, right?" he asked pulling my eyes back up to his.

"Yeah" I said simply. He smiled, and was about to walk over to me before Jake, Embry, and Quil pulled him towards the rest of the guys.

I decided to go sit with Kim and Emily and watch the older guys play football, while Hunter, Ryan, and Gabe swam in the water.

"What do you think of it here so far?" Kim asked smiling at me.

"It seems like a cool place, but I'm just going to miss my best friends" I frowned. She gave me a sympathetic smile before turning back to the boys. They were picking teams now. Sam and Jake were captains. Sam picked Jared, Tom, Nick, and Quil, and Jake picked Paul, Embry, Joey, and Alex. The second I heard that Joey and Nick were on different teams, I knew things weren't going to turn out well.

"Do you guys want to go swim?" I asked Kim and Emily. They both nodded and we took off our clothes, leaving us in our bathing suits, and headed towards the water. "How old are you two?" I asked.

"I'm 18, and Kim is 19," Emily replied just as we reached the water. "How old are you?"

"I'm 16." We slowly got into the water since it was cold, and made our way over to Hunter, Ryan, and Gabe. "Hey guys." They were throwing a football to each other.

"Do you girls want to play?" Ryan asked. He didn't really talk that much; he was the quietest one out of all of us. We always joke about how he's probably adopted.

"Sure," we all said. We spread out and started throwing the ball back and forth. After doing that for about 10 minutes we heard shouting. I turned around, and I wasn't surprised by what I saw. Joey and Nick were on the ground wrestling each other, and shouting. I just ignored them, and went back to throwing the ball. After another 5 minutes all the guys came running towards the water.

"Oh no" Kim said as her and Emily swam over to me. Sam and Jared came straight towards me and at the last minute I dove out of the way and they grabbed the girls and pulled them under the water. I was busy laughing when I was grabbed from behind and pulled under the water. I came up choking, and glared at the person behind me.

"That's what you get for being mean," Paul laughed as he held onto my arms to keep me above the water. I hadn't even noticed that he pulled me further away from everyone else, until I looked around.

"You're a meanie," I said pouting. He laughed at me, flicked my lip, and pulled me back to where everyone else was. "Embry!" I shouted as I quickly swam over to him, and got on his back. "Paul was being mean to me, and you didn't even come save me!"

"Aw, I'm sorry Cortnie. I'll save you next time" he said. I nodded, and pulled his hair with one of my hands. He squealed and I laughed at him.

"Swim!" I ordered. He just shook his head and swam around with me on his back. After swimming for about another hour, we all got out of the water and we walked to Sam and Emily's house, which was only about 5 minutes away to eat. All the guys went out back and Sam, Jared and Paul started grilling hotdogs and hamburgers for everyone on three different grills. They were making so much food, but I figured that they all ate a lot just like Alex, Joey, and Nick.

I went inside with Emily, Kim, Alex, Hunter, and Ryan and we all carried out buns, chips, drinks, and plates. Gabe was over with Paul at the grill watching him, and talking to him. Paul was smiling at him, and laughing at something he said. Paul looked over at me, and smiled when he saw that I was watching him, and then looked back to the food. Hunter, Ryan, Embry, Quil, and Jake were throwing the football around, and the rest of the guys were talking and laughing.

It's kind of hard to believe that we just got here yesterday because everyone already seems so close. I could already tell that we were all going to become good friends.

"What are you thinking about?" Alex asked as he sat down next to me. I've always been really close to him since we're the oldest.

"Just about how we all sort of seem like a family already" I replied looking up at him. He smiled, and nodded his head in agreement.

"Girls, Hunter, Ryan, and Gabe come get your food first!" Sam yelled. I got up and walked over to where all the food was on three tables, and started to grab a plate. Paul was helping Gabe make a plate, and then took him to find a seat. I quickly finished making mine, and went to thank Paul.

"Thanks for helping Gabe. It's seems like he really likes you" I said to him.

"No problem. He's a funny kid. He reminds me of my youngest sister" he said before going to make a plate. I sat down in a chair, and Paul came and sat on the ground by me legs and we talked as we ate.

I found out that Paul lived with his mom and his three siblings. Paul's dad had left when he was a baby, and his mom got with someone else, and had his siblings. After Paul's youngest sibling, a sister named Madi was born her dad left. His other siblings were Kelsey and Leila. Kelsey is 13, Leila is 10, and Madi is 7. Paul's mom's name is Denise, and she is a nurse at the hospital in Forks, the next town over. He told me all about his family, and I could tell he really cared about them.

I told him stories about me and my brothers, and about Texas. I also told him about Taylor and Katie and all the crazy things we did together. When I told him about Leon he told me that he would have to come over sometime so he could meet him. Before I knew it, the sun was down, and we were heading back to the beach to have a bonfire.

We all sat around and waited for the elders to show up so they could tell the legends that I've heard so many times before.

"Hey kids" my dad said as he wheeled my Uncle Billy up.

"Wow, all you kids have grown so much since the last time I saw you. Plus there's another one running around. I'm surprised Bobby here stopped at 7, and didn't end up with 15," Billy laughed. He held his arms out towards me, and I smiled and walked over and hugged him.

"It's nice to see you again Uncle Billy. I don't even really remember you from when I was little" I said. I went and sat back down on the log between Paul and Embry. Gabe was sitting on the ground between my legs, and my hands were running through his hair subconsciously.

"I'm Billy, this is Old Quil, Harry, and Sue" Billy said before he started to tell the legends, and, as always, I got chills. I always loved listening to my dad tell the stories and it was almost as good listening to Billy telling them.

Once Billy finished people said their goodbyes and headed home. Gabe was sleeping against my leg, and Alex came over and picked him up so I could get up.

"Are you coming to Sam and Emily's tomorrow?" Paul asked me, and I nodded. "Okay, I'll see you then. Goodnight Cortnie."

"Goodnight Paul." I watched as he walked away. Quil and Embry ran over and hugged me.

"Bye Cortnie!" they yelled as the jogged away. Jake was the next one to hug me.

"See you tomorrow" he smiled.

"Bye Jake, bye Uncle Billy" I said as the left. My dad, my brothers, and I were the only ones left standing the now, and we all started towards our house. Once we got home it was 9:30, and mom was sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Did you all have fun?" she asked.

There was a bunch of people answering at the same time "yeah", "yes", and "hell yeah". Mom just laughed and turned back to her movie.

Joey, Nick, Ryan, and Gabe headed upstairs, and mom and dad went to their room.

"Do you want to play Xbox?" Alex asked Hunter and I. Hunter nodded, and they both looked at me.

"I think I'll pass. We're going to be playing games tomorrow, and I need to find something to eat, shower, and go to bed" I said. They both said goodnight before heading to Alex's room. I quickly found something to eat, and headed up to my room with Leon following me. He went a curled up on my bed while I got in the shower. Once I got out I climbed into bed next to him, and smiled as I thought about my day, and I suddenly found myself hoping tomorrow would come quickly.

**I hope you guys like this story so far. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

**Love, C**


End file.
